


We Could Be Immortals

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [52]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, M/M, first time at a concert, this has been in the works for a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Chuck and Keegan really want to go to a concert. Aleksis helps Raleigh come to his senses. The Becket-Hansen's plus the Kaidonovskys go to a concert.
Relationships: Aleksis Kaidonovsky/Sasha Kaidonovsky, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Kudos: 2





	We Could Be Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this since quarantine started, finally finished it today. Yay! 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim or Fall Out Boy. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

“Come on Raleigh, it’ll be fun!” Chuck said.

“Chuck, she’s seven. Who takes a seven-year-old to a concert?” Raleigh asked.

“I’ve heard of people taking babies to a concert, a seven-year-old will be fine.” Chuck bargained.

Chuck was trying to convince Raleigh to go to a concert for a band that Chuck and Keegan loved. Chuck had never been to a concert before and was hell bent on going.

“I’ll think about it, Chuck, right now I have to go to work.” Raleigh said as he walked towards the door. 

“Bye, love you.” He added, Chuck repeating the sentiments before going into the kitchen to make pancakes for himself and Keegan. 

“Good morning, Papa. What did Daddy say about the concert?” Keegan asked through a yawn as she made her way into the kitchen. 

“He’s thinking about it, Keegs.” Chuck told his daughter. 

Raleigh clocked in and made his way to Aleksis who stuck out like a sore thumb, despite most of his other coworkers being big. Raleigh thought that Aleksis Kaidonovsky would always stick out in a crowd. 

“Good morning, Raleigh.” Aleksis greeted the other man. 

“Hey Aleksis, I got a question for you.” Raleigh said. 

“Shoot, brother.” Aleksis said. 

“How old were you when you went to your first concert?” Raleigh asked. 

“My parents were music aficionados, Raleigh. I was raised in music productions.” Aleksis supplied, offering Raleigh a look into his much-hidden past.

“I met Sasha at a concert, you know.” Aleksis said wistfully, or at least Raleigh thought it sounded that way, his gruff accent was tough to navigate sometimes.

“Chuck and Keegan want to go to this concert, but I think Keegan might be too young to enjoy it.” Raleigh confessed. 

“I think it would be good for her to be exposed to live music. Also, if you want, Sasha and I can come with, just let us know how much we owe you for the tickets.” Aleksis said. 

“Thanks, Aleksis. I’ll let you know the price.” Raleigh nodded and walked off to where he was supposed to be working. 

Chuck was in class when he got a text from Raleigh.

“What section do you want to sit in?” Raleigh had asked. 

Chuck was confused until Raleigh added another text saying, “For the concert. Sasha and Aleksis are joining us too.”

Inside Chuck was cheering, he grinned and sent back a text. 

“As close to the front as possible but not on a side of the stage.”

Raleigh responded with a thumbs up and a heart emoji. 

Chuck and Keegan were making dinner when Raleigh came home. 

“Daddy! How was your day?” Keegan asked excitedly as she ran to hug her father.

“Good, I missed you and Papa though.” Raleigh said and hugged his daughter. 

“Section two, row five, seat one, two, three, four and five.” Raleigh said with a grin.

“Wait what?” Keegan asked as Chuck cheered.

“We’re going to see Fall Out Boy, Keegan!” Chuck cheered, Keegan squealing in excitement. 

The day of the concert came, and the trio got prepared for the concert. They were listening to a playlist Chuck and Keegan had created of their favorite songs and were singing along as they made their way to pick up the Kaidonovskys and then heading to the arena. 

“Are you ready to rock?” Aleksis’s booming voice called as the two Russian jaeger pilots joined Keegan in the back seat. 

“Yeah!” Keegan and Chuck cheered over the music. 

Raleigh amused at his husband and daughter’s actions. 

Once they got there, they parked and went to the line. 

“Explain to me again why we have to be here early when we have seats reserved?” Raleigh asked.

“Because lining up is part of the experience!” Aleksis informed the group. 

After about fourty-five minutes, the doors began to open and people were allowed into the arena. 

“Keegan, before the show starts, do you need to go to the bathroom?” Chuck asked. Keegan nodded. 

“I’ll take her.” Sasha said. 

“Okay, Keegan, hold onto one of the adults’ hands at all times. No wandering off on your own, okay?” Raleigh told his daughter. 

“You got it Daddy!” Keegan said and grabbed Sasha’s hand. 

“We’ll meet back up over there by the merch booths.” Aleksis offered to his wife, Chuck and Raleigh nodding in agreement. 

Keegan and Sasha made their way back to the other jaeger pilots who were waiting in a long line for the merch booth. 

“Hey you can’t cut!” Some guy sneered at Sasha and Keegan from behind them. 

“I’m meeting up with my husband.” Sasha said gruffly, Aleksis looking down over the guy. 

“Oh.” The guy simply said and slinked back. 

“Alright everyone gets a shirt courtesy of me.” Aleksis said cheerfully to the group as they moved closer to the table. 

“Oh, you don’t have to, Aleksis.” Raleigh said. 

“Nonsense, I know I don’t have to, but I would like to.” Aleksis explained. 

“I won’t fight you, Aleksis. I’ll just secretly wire you money later.” Chuck joked. Aleksis’ booming laugh reverberated off the arena’s walls.

After a few more minutes, the five of them stepped up to the table. 

“What shirt would you like Keegan?” Raleigh asked his daughter as they both looked at the shirts hanging up. Chuck was already picking out a green shirt with white lettering on it. Sasha and Aleksis were on the other side of Chuck telling the person running the booth that they were paying for the five of them. 

“I want the one with their picture on it!” Keegan said and pointed to a shirt. Raleigh nodded.

“Does number 5 come in kid’s sizes?” Raleigh asked the person helping them.

“Yes it does. Small, medium, large and extra large.” The person said. 

“Let’s go with a medium to be safe.” Raleigh said. The person nodded and turned around to grab the shirt. 

Raleigh picked out a red shirt with the band’s logo and name on it. 

Once they’d all picked out their shirts and Aleksis had paid for them, they made their way to the seating area. 

“Okay we’re in section two, row five, seats one to five.” Raleigh said to the group as he handed their tickets to the usher who then told the group where to go. 

Once they got to their seats and got settled in there were still twenty minutes until the first act would go on. 

“Here Keegan, put these in.” Raleigh said and passed Keegan some purple ear plugs and then handing some to the other adults.

“Let’s take a picture!” Keegan exclaimed. Raleigh got his phone out and the five grouped together to take a picture. 

After a while, the first act took the stage, then the second act. Keegan, Chuck, Sasha and Aleksis dancing around their section. Luckily, they were in the last row, meaning no one was behind Aleksis. 

Once Fall Out Boy had taken the stage and started playing music, Raleigh began to dance with his husband, he knew some of their music and was familiar with the songs they were playing live. At some point into the second act’s set, Aleksis put Keegan on his shoulders so she could see even better. 

“That was so much fun!” Chuck said as the four adults walked out of the arena. Keegan was in Raleigh’s arms, holding onto fistfuls of confetti that had rained down as Fall Out Boy played their last song of the night called “Saturday.” 

“It was, thank you Papa, Daddy, Aunt Sasha and Uncle Aleksis!” Keegan yawned out. 

“You’re welcome, Little Becket-Hansen!” Aleksis chirped.

“Thank you for letting us tag along.” Sasha said. 

“Of course.” Raleigh said. 

Once they had dropped the Kaidonovskys home and had made it to their own home, they put a sleeping Keegan to bed before making their way to their own bed. 

“Thank you again, Raleigh. It was an amazing night.” Chuck thanked his husband. 

“Anything for you and Keegan.” Raleigh replied. Chuck gave him a firm kiss as he cuddled up to his husband in bed. 

“You’re so whipped.” Chuck joked. 

“There’s worse things I could be.” Raleigh said, having made his peace with being whipped for his family. 

Chuck nodded and then laid his head on his husband’s chest, closing his eyes and falling asleep shortly after. 

“I will always do what is the best for my family.” Raleigh whispered to his sleeping husband before joining the younger jaeger pilot in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr and twitter:  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @bbbwritings


End file.
